


My Collection of Drafts, Synopsis, Ideas, Summary, Prompts

by Mischa_Kelvin



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bullying, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gangsters, Gen, Multi, Other, Romance Comedy, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: My Collection of Everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Ideas, Drafts, Synopsis, Prompts, Ideas, Summary, etc.


	2. All My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my life he's always been there beside me, but now he's gone how am I supposed to live a life without him?

Excerpt:

All my life he has always been there beside me, but now he's gone how am I supposed to live a life without him.

It just started as a simple encounter in a concert of my best friend's favorite band. Just a simple bump in the shoulder and simple apologies, just a simple glimpse to his loving but sad eyes. Those eyes that take my breath away, that captivated my heart and soul in just a matter of seconds.

After that incident, I always think about that person and asking myself why is he so sad? Is there someone who broke his heart? However, why someone like him so beautiful is hurting so bad?

Every night I always dreamt of his beautiful but sad eyes. I do not know why or how can someone like him drive me crazy like this. Ever since I saw those eyes, I never felt this sadness before.

I am confused for what I felt for him. I am hoping and wishing that someday, I will see him again, hoping against hope that someday I will see the smile in his eyes.


	3. Who Are You (Who Am I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? When some stranger who looks like you saying s/he is you, who are you?

Prologue:

"Who are you?" said the young dark hair Prince to the person whose face hid by a mask he wore.

Then that person move a few step forward toward him, then he stop in the middle of the corridor. The next thing he does, he took off his mask slowly and when the light of the moon reflect it illuminated on his face. The Young Prince gasp at what he saw. He was like looking at himself in a mirror.

"I am You," said the mysterious person to the Young Prince question.

Then the Young Prince recovered slightly from his initial shock. "Who are you? Why did you say, "I am You"? Why do we look so much alike?" he asks with evident confusion in his voice.

The mysterious person smirks at the Young Prince and he slowly backing a step away into the darkness.

"We will meet again, My Prince," he just said before disappearing into the darkness.

"In time you will be mine." the Young Prince heard the whisper words to his ear by that mysterious person. He felt something cold and creepy then he shivered. He turns around to find the mysterious person but he saw no one. Then someone tap at his shoulder and he was startled he almost knocked off whoever that person was. To his relief it was only his older brother.

"Whoa, easy brother, are you alright?" he said concern at the sudden reaction of his brother. "I didn't mean to startle you. But wait, what are you doing in here alone?" he ask with a scrutinizing look.

"I'm oh so fine, mother hen," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I was just out walking in this hall to take a little exploring." he said a matter-of-fact.

"And to be out of the people around you especially some ladies adoring my Lovely Younger Brother Prince, I presume?" he said teasingly while trying not to laugh at the look of disgust and a dangerous glare he earn from his brother.

"And why are you here in the first place, My Precious Magnificent King?" he said with a huff with his arms cross over his chest while glaring dangerously towards his golden hair big brother. However, before the said King can answer, the faun came to them.

"Your Majesties, the Royal Princess request to see you at their quarters." inform by the faun, they both nodded at him and he bow before he took off and leave the bickering sibling.

"Well, I guess, we should get back now before our very Gentle Sister became Ungentle, do we?" he said to his younger brother while grinning. The said younger brother also wore his own impish grin. Nevertheless, they go back to see their sisters.


	4. What do we mean to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

"Edmund, where are you? Please, I am so sorry I did not mean to snap at you. Please, just come out now." Peter pleaded while calling out to his missing little brother.

"Look, if you come out now, I promise you we will go out riding in the forest tonight, just only the two of us, what do you say to that? However, of course that is our only secret between the two of us, because if Susan would know then we would be dead especially me. So, please come out now, please!" he said this while trying to pout and placing his most pleading puppy dog eyes hoping that it will seen by his little brother.

Then silence came, he stilled and hold his breath for a second straining his ears to hear if there is a sound of his little brother. Hoping against hope that he will hear his little brothers hiding place.

Then when nothing happen he is about to go back to the palace feeling dejected he suddenly hear a soft sniff coming from a small dim alcove of the banister.

He slowly walks to the sound of the soft sniffle so he would not startle or scare whoever was on that particular dark area.

When he was close enough to look at the crying child, he slowly knelt down to the little child.

He softly asked, "Why are you crying? Are you lost?" and when the little child turn around, he was beyond belief of what he was seeing right now is a child but looking closely it was indeed a little child but with pointy delicate little ear. It was in fact a little elf.

Peter did not know that there is an elf living in Narnia.


	5. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you lost someone?
> 
> What would you do to bring them back home?
> 
> What if you lost them for good?
> 
> Will you live with a heavy heart for the rest of your life?
> 
> What if you have given a second chance to change the past?
> 
> Will you take that chance knowing it may break your heart over again if you fail.

Prologue:

Four lovely sovereigns travel across the middle of the great sea.

While sailing, they encounter a great storm in the midst of the sea.

They were sailing to visit a city of the neighboring country of their Kingdom.

The oldest sibling insists that they should use a sailing boat instead of a sailing ship for their travel visit.

He wants to travel on a sailing boat because it is a convenient travel.

In addition, that city was not so far to travel from their Kingdom.

However, little did he know that it was not safe to travel with just a sailing boat when there was a storm, nevertheless a great storm.

In addition, he did not know that it would cause them a great deal he did not expect to happen.

At the middle of the great storm, they did not know that their youngest sibling was missing, that he'd been swept away.

When the storm has passed by and the morning comes, then that was time they just discover the disappearance of their baby brother.

The missing sibling was found in the seashore in the far away and small island were a few people live.

A girl happens to be on her way to the sea to pick some seashells that she always does to make a seashell jewelry.

While she was walking and picking some seashells, she just caught a glimpse of a certain someone near at the seashore.

She walks to it and gasps to find someone unconscious.

She immediately turns him over to see a child who is a little much younger than she is.


	6. The Witch Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a Kingdom
> 
> There was Royal Family
> 
> There was an Evil Witch
> 
> There was a Curse
> 
> There was a Prophecy
> 
> There was a Baby

Prologue:

There was a Royal couple, a King and His Queen.

They have four lovely adorable children, two princes and two princesses.

One day, on the celebration of the anniversary of their Kingdom.

The Evil Witch came and cast her gift to the Royal Kingdom, claiming that her curse will be set upon the child that we will be born in the next five years to come.

From then on, this child will be hers; when this child's right time reaches its right age to be held and spilt its blood on the Stone Table to acquire the great power of the Deep Magic.

However, the King and Queen will not be wavered by the Witch proclamation because they know that they could not bare a child anymore, because the Queen can no longer produce a child anymore.

However, the Witch just laughs about it mockingly.

She challenges the King and Queen that she will be right in her claim.

Then she just vanished while laughing maniacally.

After the Witch declaration to the Royal Family, it spread throughout the whole Kingdom like a wild fire.

It brought chaos, terror, and devastation among the people of the whole Kingdom.


	7. Family is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

A young golden boy is a lonely child.

He was always alone in their big house because his parents have lived in a far away land.

His parents are always on a business trip. In addition, he is the only child.

Nevertheless, he has one sibling but unfortunately, he died before he was born, his baby brother was a stillborn baby.

Therefore, the only companion he has is their house cleaner and manservant.

He has only one friend that he always with was his marionette doll that is given to him by a stranger, an old man that he met the other day.

He met the old man when he helps him the other day when he was going to his school.

He helps the old man to gather the things of the old man that accidentally scattered all throughout the road when it suddenly brushes with the runaway child that bumps into the old man while it was running and chasing by the other children.

The child that bumps to the poor old man did not mind to help the old man to gather his things that has been scattered.

They just runaway chasing each other. They never mind to say sorry for what they done to the poor old man.

The golden boy witness all of what had happened.

Therefore, he came towards the old man to help him gather his things.

The old man thanked him for what he did and he gave him a puppet doll. 

It was a handmade puppet doll, a marionette doll.

Made by the old man, a gratitude gift to the golden boy that had helped him.

The old man was a doll maker.

He makes a doll especially for the children more specifically for his youngest son.

The old man loves children and loves to make a precious doll for them.

Because he has a son who was sickly ever since he was born.

Moreover, his youngest son loves the doll he made.

That is why he always made a special doll for his son.

At first, he made a doll out of habit but eventually he made it for his children. Out of all his children, the youngest son seems to be the fondest of his works.

That is why he dedicated himself to make a doll for his youngest son.

He made a most special doll for the coming birthday of his youngest son.

He made a special marionette that looks exactly like his youngest son.

He gave it to him on his birthday. His son loves it dearly; he thanked him for everything he had done to him.

His youngest son is the most precious gift that he receives throughout the days of his life.

He loves all his children fairly but he has a special love for his youngest son.

He had been so grateful to have been blessed a couple of children he dearly love.


	8. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever love someone you didn't want to fall in love with from the beginning?
> 
> What if you found the love of your life in an unexpected way?
> 
> But suddenly, in a blink of an eye, it all shattered into a million pieces.
> 
> Where do you go from here?
> 
> Where do broken hearts go?

Prologue:

Kiara Hibiki was the first female racer that Yzak have met.

Moreover, she was his first love, though he would not dare admit it to anyone especially to her; more often, it shows at his actions towards her.

Yzak is the type of person that will not show his affections or he would rather not want to show that he cares for others.

Yzak are good at hiding his true self to others.

He's more like to growl, argue, or glare an icy cold glare to others just to hide his true self.

In Addition, he is a proud tough person and a hotheaded person.

He is a short-tempered person who easily got pissed off.

Moreover, when he got pissed off, he would say whatever he wants to say because somehow he is a frank person who speaks his own thoughts directly to other people.

But somehow things has changed for Yzak after he met Kiara, the girl who changed him into something he himself can't imagined that he will be like the man he is right now.

However, the destiny was not so much favor for Yzak because the tragic that he never thought would come that will change their life, his and Kiara.

Yzak thought that he is the happiest person when he had met Kiara but suddenly it changed this to be his most frightful nightmare of his life.

In just a matter of seconds, everything revolves around him and Kiara had just been shattered into a million pieces.

On that fateful day, the day when he and Kiara are going to meet each other for their Special Anniversary of their First Meeting when suddenly she got into a tragic accident that causes her life.


	9. Love is... First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

They say first love never dies.

They say love is blind.

They say if you truly love someone set them free.

They say love is a many splendored thing.

What is love?


	10. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

Edmund has been away from home for almost a year but now he is heading home after the unending fight with the Fell Beast.

He is tired and all bruised up, not really up to any longer journey for the injuries he sustain during the fight with the fell beast.

Nevertheless, despite his bodies protest his longing for home win everything to him right now.

He will stop at nothing just to get back home.

To be with the warmth of his siblings, to the warm laugh of Lucy, to the warm smile of Susan and to the warm embrace of Peter.

All will be good when he got home.

That is the only things he is wishing for when he got back home.


	11. Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

A little boy had always wanted to have a kid baby brother.

He had always begged his parents to have a baby brother since he had two lovely younger sisters and an older brother.

He is begging his parents since he was 3 years old.

Peter or Pete was not a persistent child.

Because he is an obedient child, he never begged for anything, always wanted to please everyone.

He is always nice, kind and polite to everyone especially to his siblings.

He is nice and obedient to his parents and older brother Ben.

Ben is always kind to his parents and siblings especially Sue and Lu.

However, lately he is having a hard time managing his school activities and being a brother to his siblings especially to Peter.

That is why they always fighting over a small thing that is not worth fighting over.

In addition, because Ben is always busy in his studies he never had time to be with Peter when they were little kids.

As they grow older, their misunderstanding starts to drift them apart.

Now they always have a constant fighting over everything.


	12. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship

There is always someone out there watching over you.

Someone who is always by your side even if you do not seem to feel them.

Sometimes you push them away because you think you do not need them; you think that they are just a nuisance.

Nevertheless, after sometime you came to realize the importance of their presence when they were already gone.

You want them back even if they were not coming back again.

You want them back because you now realize that they are important in your life.

How can you get back the one person that you push away to the point of breaking apart?

How can you mend a broken bond?

What will you do to take it back and how will you or what will you do to make it stay forever?

This is a story of friendship forge through trial of pain, struggle and perseverance.

Friendship is like a boat that caught in a middle of a great storm in the middle of a vast sea.

Because no one to depend on but to stay strong under the onslaught of a great storm.


	13. How Blessed Are We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chance At Life

When I wake up each morning, I feel blessed because another day had been given to me.

Another day that I should spend to make good things for everyone.

Another reason to help others who is in need.


	14. La Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

Eugene or Euge does not remember anything from his past.

All he knows is just when he woke up he is in a huge and scary place for a 5-year-old kid like him.

(However, of course he does not know what a hospital meant to be for a kid like him.)

He does not know where he was or how or why he even been there in the first place and who knows who is he or where he come from or how did he end up there.


	15. A Love Story of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

Si Jaymie ay isang simpleng babae na may matagal ng lihim na pagsinta kay Liam.

Si Liam ay senior classmate naman ng matalik na kaibigan ni Jaymie na si William.

Parehong genius at sikat sa school sina Liam at William.

Ngunit masyadong serious at may pagkanerdy naman itong si Liam kaya kahit na sikat ay hindi niya napapansin ang kasikatan na mayroon siya dahil nakatuon lamang palagi ang attention at focus niya sa mga studies niya.

Mahilig din siyang magpinta at mgsulat ng mga novel.

At may itinatagong talento sa pagkanta na walang nakakaalam ng talento niyang iyon kundi ang childhood at bestfriend niyang si Samantha na sa kasalukuyan ay nag-aaral abroad.

Tanging si Samantha lang ang babae sa buhay ni Liam bukod kay Bianca na nakatatandang kapatid ni Liam na maagang pumanaw dahil sa karamdaman nito sa puso.

Anim na taon pa lamang si Liam nang pumanaw si Bianca n tumayong ate at kaibigan ni Liam.

Dahil na rin sa pagiging kakaibang bata ni Liam kaya madalas siyang mapagtampulan ng tukso at madalas din siya mabully.

Tanging si Bianca lng ang nagiging kakampi ni Liam nung mga bata pa sila. Dahil mismo ang mga mgulang nila ay hindi maintindihan si Liam.

Bagaman naturingan o ipinanganak na genius si Liam ay mas nais pa din niya na maging normal na gaya ng ibang bata.

Ngunit iba kasi ang level ng kakayahan ni Liam kung kaya't nagiging tampulan siya.

Hindi pa siya nag-aaral ay nagagawa na niyang maresolve ang mga bagay n pang high school at college na.

Weird kung ituring siya ng iba.

Kaya ganoon na lamang kabigat para kay Liam ang biglang pagkawala ng nakatatandang kapatid na si Bianca.


	16. A Long and Lasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

Forever is a long time...

And many people wish for that forever...

But what if you have that forever...

And yet, there is always something missing...

And then one day...

Someone came to your life that fills the void of emptiness in your life...

But then...

It just vanish...

How do you get past that pain?

Knowing that you could have done something to prevent it...

This is the story of my life...


	17. Love is all that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

What is Love?

Love is...?

Love isn't something you always find...

But hey, but love can always find you..

Love can be a blessing in disguise...

Or love can be your worst enemy...

But in the end...

Love is always Love...


	18. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There were two different people.

Two different lifestyle.

One has came from a wealthy family.

A Perfect Grades.

A Perfect Friends.

A Perfect Family.

A Perfect Lover.

A Dream Come True..

But there is always something's missing...

And the other one is...

A Celebrity Star in the making.

A Badass Reputation.

A happy-go-lucky persona.

A Movie Star.

A Player.

And yet, there is something's missing...

But then accidents happen...

And everything changes...


	19. 3G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A Girl...

A Guy...

And a Gay...?

How do their stories revolved?

How do their lives intertwined?

Are you willing to sacrifice friendship for the sake of Love?

Or are you willing to lose and sacrifice everything for Love?


	20. A Certain Kind of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a Boy...

There was a Girl...

And there was a Social Media...

An Interactive Social Media for Aspiring Writers...

There...

They have met...

And became fast friends...

But...

They didn't realized that they attended the same school...

So, how this two aspiring writers write their own story?

That's for them to find out...


	21. Music of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

Music is the key to our hearts.

Music can heal our souls.

Music can see past our barriers in life. 

Music can show our deepest feelings. 

Music of our hearts.


	22. When I look at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Without You

Sometimes in life...

We lose someone...

And sometimes...

The one we thought we lost...

Can be found again...

In a rather unexpected way...

What will you choose?

The one you loved in the past...

or the one you are falling in love with the now...


	23. The Unexpected Love: Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

Love is so amazing..

Love is so unpredictable..

Love moves in mysterious ways..

Two hearts..

Two souls..

One is searching...

The other is longing..

Will this two souls met their destiny?

or their life is entwined to each other from the beginning?

Will they meet their true hearts desire?

or will be forever be in lost of what they've lost?

This is based from a true story and events..

Names are change for the security of the owner of the story..


	24. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There were fog everywhere..

And there was a bridge..

Upon that bridge..

There was a boy..

Who sat upon the bridge..

Looking up in the sky..

Deeply thinking..

And from afar..

There was a girl..

What is the boy doing in that bridge?

And who is that girl?


	25. I think I'm falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

From the moment I first saw you

My heart skip a beats

I don't know why but you make my heart soar through the sky

I think I'm falling in love with you


	26. When Do Love Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a time in my life when I've met someone I didn't expect to change my life.

I thought that it was just a coincidence that we met in an impossible circumstances at the same time we try to outrun our painful past.

We made a great pack but at the end of the day our past still haunts us and eventually there will come a time that we'll have to face our own fears.

But for now, everything will be alright.

Because we are one in this together.

We made a promise.

And we intend to keep that promise.


	27. The Place Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

What would you do?

When you found out that apparently, you are living in a two different worlds and two different lives at the same time?

What will be your choice if you have been given a chance to choose between those two worlds?

Would it be the past that you are running and fighting for your whole life?

or would it be the present life that makes you happy even for a short period of time?

What is your future gonna be?

This is the search for oneself.

The place where I belong is the place where my heart is.

And I'm gonna find it no matter what.


	28. Young Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

They were different kinds of people

Struggling to live in life full of misery

Different people that come together

To change the life of one another

They dream together

Stay together

Live together

Fight together

Until the End

Young Forever


	29. My Brother and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

My brother and I were inseparable

From the moment he was born  
I was there beside him

From the first moment he open his eyes  
I fell in love with him

I see him grow as a child

I love every moment that we were together

I love how he always follows me around and smile for me and I smile back at him

We love to play hide and seek

Everything is so simple

Everything is so perfect

Until it is not...

Until the day I lost him...

They say I should move on and get on with my life and forget about him

But how could I move on when half my heart has been gone?

The day I lost him is the day I lost my heart

How can I be happy and get on with my life without him?

It's like living a life with half a heart is beating

You wouldn't know when it will stop beating

That's how I live my life up to this day

Until someone came to my life

That changes the way I'm feeling right now

That fills the empty void left in my heart and my soul the day I lost my brother

But how can I be happy?

How can I betray my brother like that?

No... I will not do that to him

But for now

I will stop at nothing until I find him

Until I find my brother

Only then...


	30. Runaway Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A runaway kid

A gang war

A boy and a girl

With a twist of fate

Their paths intertwined

And love blooms

And so are their past haunt them down

Will they live to see their happily ever after?


	31. Family Feuds: Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

They were a family, a happy family.

But a simple mistake can torn it apart.

Everything falls apart, so much chaos, so much destruction.

Innocent lives have been shattered.

Innocent lives have been taken for the sake of revenge.

Eye for an eye, Life for a life.

When will it ever end?

How much blood will be shed just to attain that peace?

Decades have been passed but it never ends.

A family history passed on to the next generation.

Who will remain the strongest or everyone will fall apart?

But then everything change.

With a twist of fate.

When a child comes into the picture.

How does it change the long history of blood shed?

Does this child is the key to make them broke the long history of blood feuds or this child is the key of destruction for all of them?


	32. A Baby Boy and His Appa and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A lonely Alpha found a baby boy in the woods

A snowstorm is brewing

Luckily, a caring Omega found them almost freezing to death.

The caring Omega called his bestfriend for help.

A grumpy and grouchy Alpha but he is a great doctor.

Then they stay at the house of a bubbly and enthuastic Beta for the time being until the snowstorm has passed.

Along the way they meet a stranded young Alpha and his companion, a sweet Omega.

They have different life story to tell.

But they have the same wish in their hearts.

To be with the people who love and accept them for who they are.

Can these individuals be the one they've been looking for?

Are their fate is destined to meet each other or their encounter be the bond that they've been waiting for or a twist of fate mocking them that there is no happily ever after for all of them.

Let's find out their journey to finding happiness.


	33. We Just Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

What if, at some point of your life, you met someone accidentally?

And that someone coincidentally changes your life.

Accidents throw your worlds together.

Does love can bloom by accidents?

Accidentally in Love.


	34. Killing Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was the love of her life.

She was the girl of his dreams.

Everything is so perfect and wonderful in their life.

And yet, it all changes in a simple accidents.

Accidents that causes the life of your love ones.

But...

What would you do, if one day, you found out, that it was not an accident?

What would you do if you found out who killed your love ones?


	35. Deal or No Deal (Love me... If you dare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A Weird and Clumsy Librarian

A Cold and Inane Painter

What will happen if they crashed with each other literally?

And a secret that they hold against with each other

Will they remain civil or will they kill each other for their secret?

And a deal had been struck

Let's find out who will win at the end of their deal

Deal or No Deal


	36. Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was the rebellious child driven by his guilt of his past

She was the good child driven by her passion to help her family

They met by an accident that brought them together

Will they find the peace and dreams that they've longed for or will it be the one that drives them to the edge of the despair?


	37. My Robot and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

You don't belong here.

You were created, not born.

Now, they want you back.

They want you back to be the strongest weapon ever build in history of humanity.

You have to runaway.

Don't ever let them catch you.

There are worst things than death.

Use your skills to survive.

No matter what happen, don't let them capture you.

Just go...

And that was the last time I ever saw My Creator.

And that was the last thing I will ever do.

To obey the last command of My Creator.


	38. True or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was the black sheep of the family.

The one that always get into trouble.

Who never does anything right.

A happy-go-lucky, bratty, rich kid.

What will happen if he met his match?

Chaos ensues, of course.


	39. Broken Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

What if you fall in love with someone you shouldn't have?

He was the boy with a broken family.

She was the sister that torn his family apart.

They fall in love with each other.


	40. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A boy who was ostracized all his life by his mere existence.

He was cast away for his appearance.

They called him a monster.

He was isolated by his community.

He was feared by his own parents.

He is tired of the cruel prying eyes that wants to devour him.

He just wants to live a normal life.

He just want to be a normal child.

And yet, they wouldn't let him be a kid.

They always remind him for what he was.

He was frustrated.

He needed to get away from here.

That's why he run away.

Away from the cruel world.

That is his existence.

He run and run until he cannot run.

He is so tired of it all.

So, he just close his eyes and let the darkness claim him.

Hopefully, if he was lucky enough.

Someone or somebody will find his body.

If it was hungry and he likes to eat and devour him, so, be it.

But on the second thought, nobody would eat the likes of him.

But, whatever, he is so tired.

So, he just sleeps.

But then...


	41. Clumsy Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A guy who has an inferiority complex.

Landed himself in an unconventional situation.

He was a timid and super clumsy.

That tends to lead him to a minor accident disaster.

But this time, it was not just a minor accident or a mere disaster.

This time he was in big trouble, big time.

He was like a butterfly caught in the spiders web.

He was in a tricky situation that one wrong move can be the death of him.

He was in between a rock and a hard place.

There is no escape.

This is the end of his clumsy existence.

Until...

Some random girl came barreling unto him.

Holding her hand out to grab him and made him to run.

To run and escape from death.

That was the only time he ever run that fast in all his clumsy life, ever.


	42. A Mafia Family Versus The Innocent Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

In a business world of Mafia.

They were called "A Ruthless Empire of BTS" aka "Barter Trade Soul"

If you ever encounter the BTS in the street be sure to run off to the opposite side as fast as you can.

Because if you ever have a business with them.

You basically enter and barter your soul into their world.

You wouldn't be out alive for so long if you ever wanted to back out.

Because once you join in, you could not get out, even if you wanted to.

They say, once you Jimmy-in you can not Jimmy-out.

That is until...

Some innocent boy stumbled into their life and changed their world upside down.

What would BTS do to that kid?

How would their life turn out to be?


	43. The Bodyguard's Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was always professional especially when it comes to work.

He will go into the details just to ensure that everything is perfect.

Everything is in it's rightful place.

He wouldn't let a single piece of everything slips out on it's rightful place.

He was dead set in doing things in perfection.

He wouldn't let a minor incident with the lady bodyguard to ruin everything he build for so many years to achieve.

She was trained in maintaining a poker face when it comes to her work.

She was thought not to meddle in the business of the rich people.

And she just doesn't care whatever business they may have.

She doesn't mind the business of every rich people or her client she needs to protect.

She just wants to do her job and be done with it.

But fate has other plans for these two individuals.

It all changes, one night, when she needs to protect the overly confident for his own good guy.


	44. Hunt Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A Hunter and A Vampire

A Bullet and A Pangs

A Prey and A Predator

A Man and A Woman

A Hunter and A Hunted

A Thirst for Revenge

A Hunter became Hunted

A Quest for Salvation

An Enemy became an Ally

Will they survive each other?

Or love will find their way to each others heart and soul.

It's time for the Hunt.

Hunt Me Down.


	45. My Dog and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a boy

There was a girl

There was a dog

There was an accident

They become one


	46. My Haunted Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He just wanted to start a new life in a new city.

But never in his plan to meet a ghost as a new tenant in his new apartment.

And he never meant to met his supposedly grim reaper.

Supposedly, perhaps, he was destined to died at a young age of fifteen.

But never in his wild imagination that he would become friends with a supposedly scary ghost but apparently a friendly and bubbly ghost instead.

And he never thought that he would literally come face to face the fearsome, frighteningly soul eater, a grim reaper.

But apparently the said grim reaper supposedly reap his soul but not because it is now a persitent guardian than a reaper.

And that is how it all started.

My Haunted Reaper


	47. Cardiac Arrest (Stop beating fast, my idiot heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was a bad boy with a great sense to break things.

She was a good girl with a golden heart.

They met at the hospital in an accident.

They heal each other's heart and soul.

Everything is fine and right in their world.

Until one day, it all changes.

It's all been shattered into a million pieces.

Now he is living in her memories.

Everywhere he look, she's been there.

Every time he close his eyes, he seen her.

He wanted to runaway from this nightmares.

He just wanted it all to end.

He wanted to just go in that place.

But.. he promise her.

That no matter what happen.

He would not go back there.

He is die trying to fulfill his promise to her.


	48. A Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a Kingdom

A King and a Queen

A Crown Prince and a Little Prince

There was an Evil Witch

A Witch who wants to destroy the Kingdom

There was another Kingdom

A Tyrant King

A Prince full of vengeance in mind

A Group of Knights that are loyal to the Kingdom

A Little Boy who are lost and found by the Knights

A Wizard and a Magician

A Killer in Pursuit

A Messenger and a Healer

A Mage and a Seer

A Mischievous Seelie


	49. What's Up, Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a boy

There was a great Onmyouji

The boy is a stubborn kid

An Invisible Guardians

A Protector in disguise

A Black Onmyouji

A Guy Seeking Vengeance

A Secret kept hidden for ages


	50. The Kingdom's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A Kingdom

A Banished Prince

An Evil Crown Prince

A Hidden Prince

A War

A Protector

A Black Organization (A Group of Professional Assassins)

A Guardian

A Warrior


	51. Fight For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A family torn apart by war.

A brother fighting for the country.

A brother fighting for his family.

A family that fight to stay together.

A War

A Brother

A Family

Fight For Us


	52. A Boy and A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a boy.

There was a girl.

They lived in two different worlds.

They lived in two different lives.

One suffer from the moment he exist.

One was living in a wonderful life.

Their life intertwined each other by mercy.

Will their encounter be his salvation?

Will she be the one his redemption?


	53. Friend/Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a boy and his two best friends.

A dorky bunch of friends.

There were another group of friends.

A bunch of rich kids.

Consisting of four beautiful individuals.

These two different groups of friends attended the same University.

What will happen if their world cross each other's path?

The answer is...

Chaos ensues.


	54. Soul Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There were two great friends since childhood.

They are called as soulmates.

Inseparable.

But one day, it suddenly change.

But one thing is for sure.

Their bond is beyond soulmates.


	55. My Not So Supernatural Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

A Human

A Lone Wolf

A Rogue Seelie

A Wanderer Vampire

A Silly Elf

A Cute Goblin

A Mischievous Pixie

A Grumpy Shapeshifter

A Bashful Sprite

A Cranky Gremlin

A Cheerful Hobbit

A Sweet Fairy

A Wild Coyote

A Playful Mongrel

An Impish Naiad

A Rascal Tiger

A Snubbing Siren

A Beautiful Dryad

A Clumsy Wizard

A Wimpy Magician

An Exile Witch

An Avagrant Sorcerer

A Weakling Pirate

A Wussy Mage

A Klutz Necromancer

A Mighty Dragon

An Ostracized Fox

A Lummox Priest

Welcome to the Family


	56. My Best Friend and I (You and I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

My Best friend and I are like a conjoined twins.

We are inseparable from the moment we first met.

We laugh together, cry together.

We love to annoy and tease each other,

To the point we love to punch each other.

We love and care for each other.

All is well.

Everything seems perfect.

We are happy being together.

But one day, it all change.

Everything seems to fall apart.

How does it happen?

Where do we go from here?


	57. Till We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There was a little girl.

There was a little boy.

They met in an orphanage.

The boy is an orphan.

The girl is the daughter of one of the sponsors who donates at the orphanage.

The girl dislikes the boy but eventually he won her heart.

And they become fast friends.

But one day, the boy disappears.

Years passed by so fast.

But the girl is still hoping that someday she will meet him again.


	58. Someone who believes in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

There is always someone who is watching over us.

Someone we can rely on when everything is falling apart around us.

Someone who always stand by your side no matter what life throws at your feet.

Someone who always lend a helping hand in every possible way they can give.

Someone you can talk to when you are feeling down.

Someone who can bring a smile, a smile that shines like a bright star.

Have you ever met that kind of someone?


	59. A Week To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

It changes everything in a matter of seconds.

Everything is falling apart.

One simple mistake.

One single moment that changes their life.

One fateful day.

One week to remember.


	60. The Hot Spring Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

He was the runaway stranger

She was an ordinary girl

They met in awkward situation

They hate each other from that moment on

Will their hate for each other be the key to bring them close together?

Remember like the old saying goes...

"The more you hate, the more you love"

In the end..

Love will always find a way.


	61. Tik! Tak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis

Tick... Tock...

Tick... Tock...

Tick... Tock...

That's the sound of the ticking of the clock.

Tik! Tak!

Tik! Tak!

Tik! Tak!

That's the sound of the ticking bomb.

1...

2...

3...

Run as fast as you can, as far as you can run before it explode.

Tik! Tak! Kaboom!!!


	62. The Heartthrob Bachelors and The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

What would you do when you found a baby at your door step?

Being a heartthrob and a bachelor.

You have the luxary of living a carefree life, especially so, if you are one of a rich kids in town.

But then, one day, a big surprise came into your life that will change the life you live your whole life.

How will this affect your lifestyle.

Will you take the responsibility of changing your lifestyle for the sake of that one child.

Or you will stick to the life of being a bachelor and a heartthrob.

This is the story of a different people living their life as free as how they want it to be.

But then a child came to them.

How did this child change their life now?

Will it be for the better or for the worse?


	63. The Moon Child

Once upon a time.  
There was a Moon Star Lover.  
Who defies death for their love for each other.

He was the Son of the Moon.  
A Moon Child.  
She was the Daughter of the Star.  
A Star Child.

They met and fall in love with each other.  
But someone wants to ruin and take away their happiness.

But their love for each other is beyond forever.  
Even in death they promise to be with each other.  
"Till death do us part, we will see each other again."

Souls that is bound for each other.  
No matter what happens.  
Wherever they may go.  
They will find each other again.


	64. Smile, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

A little boy with a broken smile.

Blood pours down between his bloody lips.

But remain smiling despite the tears streaming down his little face.


	65. The Cold Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

Two different people.

Two different lives.

Two different souls.

One is searching for what is missing.

One is longing for someone.

They both find each other in the cold mountain.

Will they also find what they we're looking for?


End file.
